Tremble Like The Earth
by KrimsonFury2
Summary: After being thrown in a giant hole by Orochimaru in The Forest of Death, Naruto discovers a large scroll with techniques and a syringe with blood. Watch out world! Naruto Uzumaki now has control over the Earth elements and he will make his enemies fear the ground beneath them.
1. Chapter 1

**Tremble Like the Earth**

 **Author's Note and Summary: Hello everybody! KrimsonFury2 here and this will be my first fanfiction I've ever done and hopefully will not be my last. This is a Naruto & Mortal Kombat Xover and starts during the 2nd part of the Chunin Exams were after Orochimaru sealed Naruto's seal, he decides to throw Naruto into a giant hole in the forest. As Naruto wakes up and wanders around he discovers a large scroll that was in the dirt and it belong to Mortal Kombat character, Tremor. Now without futher a do, lets start the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.**

 **Chapter 1: Let's Rock!**

Upon opening his eyes, Naruto feels like he got hit by a giant boulder as he feels like his chakra has been shot to Hell and remembers what happen to him. He was fighting a Kusa nin, who turned out to be Orochimaru in diguise and fought with Kyuubi's chakra, but wasn't enough as the Fox's chakra got sealed away by Orochimaru after grabbing Naruto and hitting him with a Five Pronged seal. Sasitified with his work, Oroichimaru throws Naruto's body into a nearby giant hole and then focused on Naruto's teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Finally getting up after reminicising, Naruto wanders and walks around the giant hole trying to find a way out. " This sucks, where the hell is the exit!?" Naruto shouted in anger and also wondering where was his teammates at. "They better not have abandoned me thinking I'm dead." Naruto said to himself still walking around the hole. As he walks futher through, he discovers something in the dirt; looking like a large scroll. Deciding to dig the scroll out, Naruto takes it out, it was Tan and rather old. Naruto puts what little chakra he has and out pops open a note and a syringe with blood. With nothing else to do, Naruto reads the note:

 _"To whom finds this note and this scroll, my name is Tremor and I've mostly died. I was a member of the Black Dragon Clan, but decided to leave the clan after a mission that was considered suicide. In this scroll contains my techniques as well as my variations or "styles" called Crystalline, Aftershock, and Metallic. Also, you probably notice the syringe with blood next to this note, well inside the syringe is my blood and when you inject yourself with my blood, you'll gain my powers to control the Earth elements and wield it with ease. Good luck to whoever discovers this scroll, use my skills and techniques wisely; make your enemies fear the ground beneath them."_

 _-Tremor, Former Member of The Black Dragon Clan._

Shock and stunned at what he discovered in this hole, Naruto reads the note again and looks at the techniques on the scroll, there was moves like Rock Toss, Rock Drop, Ground Pulse, Stone Punch, Earth Shake, and many other astounding moves that Tremor had in his aresnal. After looking at the moves, Naruto then stares at the syring with Tremor's blood and truly thought this over in his head. 'This could change a lot of things for me for the better, I could become stronger to protect my precious people and achieve my goals to become Hokage, *sigh* I'll use the syringe, what else do I got to lose.' Naruto thought to himself for several minutes. He grabs the syringe, looks at it for some time and decides it's now or never by popping the top open and with mighty determination, jabs his arm and injects his arm with the blood of Tremor. Feeling a little uneasy and body shaking, Naruto screams in pain and agony as he gets on his knees, throwing up everything he had in his stomach and then screams louder as bones broke; repairing themselves and regrowing making him taller at 5'5 and also his hair longer and untamed to his shoulders. Then his eye color changed from Ocean Blue to a pupil-less Burnt Orange that seemed to have a glow to it and then feels his forearms, hands, and chest changing into what look like rocks especially his chest now with a rock formation and then his muscles tore and rebuilded, giving him more muscle, but not overly bulky, but toned like a marathon runner or swimmer. Finally, after minutes of screaming in the worse pain he's ever experience in his life, the pain eases and withers away with Naruto getting up shaking from the transformation, he looks at his new hands and forearms, noticing he was taller than he was before as well as his orange jumpsuit being torn apart from his huge growth spurt. "Well, I needed a change anyways, but for now I'll wear it until I find something decent and better." Naruto said to himself and then notices that the transformation destroyed the Five Pronged Seal that Orochimaru placed on him, making his chakra back to how it was before. Looking around the giant hole, he finds a vine that leads up to the surface to get out the hole. "Finally, a way out, though this hole turned out to be a blessing in diguise thank Kami." Naruto said and then grabs the large scroll, puts its in his pouch, and then starts climbing out thegiant hole. Now on the surface, Naruto looks around guessing that his team headed to the tower, he decided that he would do the same, but he looks forward to the surprise faces when he gets to the tower. 'Look out everybody, Uzumaki Naruto is still here to play and I got a huge surprise for all of you, I will show no mercy!' Naruto thought with a sadistic smirk that would make Anko Mitarashi proud.

 **Author's Note: And thats a wrap with the first chapter everybody! The reason I chose Tremor was because he's one of my favorite characters in Mortal Kombat XL so far and I thought to myself, what if Naruto managed to control the Earth elements as Tremor did in the game with his moves, variations, X-ray, etc. Well in the next chapter is the Preliminaries and its going to be changed up with some OCs and canon matches. See Ya everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tremble Like The Earth**

 **Author's Note: Hello again, KrimsonFury2 is here to deliver another chapter for the story. Also, I just want say thank you for the favorites and follows, I'll try my best with the story and forgive me if my language arts skills is not the best when it comes to paragraphs and just send me a PM to give me some pointers on what to fix. Well time to start the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.**

 **Chapter 2: Realizations & Revelations**

 _Naruto's P.O.V.:_

 _"Jumping down from the trees, I decide to sit down to take a break, but also I want to think about the months that has passed since this team has formed. Sure, we were able to complete and succeed a C-Ranked turn A-Ranked mission, but at the same time, all we've done so far has been teamwork exercises and I'll agree it worked the first time we fought against Zabuza, but then Haku came into the mix and grew into a major problem on the training, if i can really call it that hasn't been much at all besides learning the tree walking exercise back in Wave Country. Sakura and I haven't learned a single jutsu from Kakashi-sensei, yet Sasuke has a library full of jutsus from his clan and I bet Kakashi-sensei is teaching more to Sasuke after team practice when me and Sakura leaves. I guess since Kakashi has the sharingan, Sasuke needs the help despite being the so called "Golden Boy of Konoha" *sigh* then's there is Sakura, now that I truly sit down now and think about her, why do I even like her in the first place, because she likes Sasuke more than me or I just want some kind of acknowledgement from her. I do know that whenever I try to be nice to her, I get two things: Get called a 'baka' or get hit on the head by her fists. Maybe... its time to let this childish crush go and try to come to terms that my ninja career is going nowhere unless I get my shit together and get acknowledgement for the right reasons from the few people that care for me like Old Man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, The Ichiraku Family, and Tenten, when this exam is over, I need to reconnect with her since I haven't talked to her much since our time in the orphanage and after I got kicked out years ago. Hell, after the exams, I could ask her if she had time for training with me or just to hang out. I could also start talking to Shino, sure he comes off as quiet and creepy, but he seems alright to me and hopefully things can get better from there with everyone else. Time to get up and head back to the trees and go to the Tower, hopefully I can make it on time, even with my new powers and transformation, I'll need to train hard to wield the elements with ease until it becomes second nature to me, I bet Tremor had a tough time learning himself until he got everything right."_

With that thought process over, Naruto gets up and heads towards the tower at full speed, feeling a lot better about this realization and had a small smile on his face of the positive things that could or would happen in the future.

 **Author's Note: That's chapter 2 for everyone. I wanted this chapter to focus and show a Naruto that at least was coming to terms with certain things that has happened in his ninja career and life, but was thinking positive of the future. The reason I listed Tenten as a possible/maybe pairing is because i find that pairing to be nice in a way and I want to add some kind of background history between Naruto and Tenten. Well hopefully this chapter can do good. I'm not looking to be the best, I just want to be decent enough because I know that my Grammer and Language Arts skills is okay, but not good. Enjoy everybody. KF2 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tremble Like The Earth**

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody, KrimsonFury2 here with Chapter 3. Been busy with work, so coming home tired and all that stuff, but i still going to do the best I can. Also, again, thank you for follows and favorites. definitely appreciate. Now he we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.**

 **Chapter 3: Aftershock!**

Jumping through the Forest of Death, Naruto was going at high speeds and kept his eyes opened to anything that'll cause trouble for him, but by any means neccessary, he was focused on getting to the tower and no one was going to stop him. Suddenly, at the corner of his eye, a kunai came out of nowhere towards him and made Naruto skid to a halt to dodge the thrown weapon; looking around to find the culprit. "I know your here show yourself right now!" Naruto shouted. As if on que, three shinobi, who appear to be from Amegakure, jump from the trees to the ground looking at Naruto with predatory eyes. 'Shit, there's three of them.' Naruto thought as he stared at them. "Looky here guys, it seems this Konoha rat is lost and can't find his teammates, what should we do with him?" One of the Ame ninja asked. "I say we help him by ending his life, but what's with arms and chest?" Another Ame ninja asked noticing Naruto's forearms and hands. "Doesn't matter, let's kill this tree rat, he might have the scroll we need for this exams." His teammate said. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he knew he was in a bad situation right now without his team, but was slightly pissed off that these three Amegakure shinobi were taunting and understimating him like everyone in Kohona has in his life.

Thinking of a plan, Naruto decided to test his new power, but knew it would be risky and right now it was a 3 on 1 handicap with odds against him. 'After the exams, I'm really going to have look at Tremor's scroll more and train on his moves and variations, but for now, I gotta take care of these assholes and what better way to do is test the power on them.' Naruto thought and soon he got into a same stance that Tremor used when he was alive. (AN: I'm pretty sure you have seen Tremor's stance in MKX.) " Look guys, he thinks he can he fight us on his own and probably scared that he'll died. HAHAHA!, any last words before your life ends here?" Laugh the Ame shinobi. "Two... Ground Pulse!" Naruto shouted and then focused his hands like he saw in the scroll and made the ground vibrate at a alarming rate, surprising the three, making them lose balance from the sheer power that was coming from Naruto. Seeing his chance, Naruto starts to pull his arm back and out of nowhere came a rolling rock with spikes coming at vicious speed, making 2 out of the 3 Ame ninja jumped out of the way while their teammate wasn't so lucky as he got hit by the rock and imbedded him to a tree as blood was coming out from his chest and was dead on the spot from the spikes in his body. Shocked by this action, One of them started doing hand seals, but was not fast enough as a hurling rock was coming at him and had to dodge and looked at the tree getting destroyed behind him. Finishing his hand seals this time, he shouted. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu" and shot dozen of water bullets from his mouth towards Naruto. Quick with his wits, Naruto stomped on the ground summoning a wall made out of Earth as the water bullets impacted the wall, but kept Naruto safe and summoned a shadow clone and ran towards the Ame ninja and then both of them gathered rocks into their hands, making a giant hand and the clone jumped into the air punching the enemy in the face, while the original punched him the stomach, making him fly towards a couple of trees until he fell unconsious. "I give up! Please don't kill me!" The last one said scared after seeing one of his teammates killed and the other defeated by Naruto."Get your teammate and leave now or else I'll make this fight look like nothing." Naruto ordered and changed his forearms, hands, and chest to lava skin (AN: Metallic Variation.) to prove his point. The Ame ninja nodded quickly and picking up his still unconsious teammate leaving the scene as fast as possible.

Naruto leaned against a tree and felt sick again, this time from killing the shinobi that was now struck to the tree and threw up for the second time. Wiping and spitting the remaining vomit from his mouth, Naruto got off the tree and jump back up a branch and sped off towards the tower. "Here I come!" Naruto shouted.

Finally arriving to the tower, he knew he made it just in record time, but notice that nobody was around and then started to walk around until he found a arena and saw some of the teams in there from his team to team 8,9,10, Kabuto's team, Suna, Sound, and to his surprise, a team from Iwa as well. 'Hmm, I guessing this is mostly a tournament since there's a lot of people, how should I do this, walk through like a regular person or make a awesome entrance?' Naruto pondered tapping his finger on his chin thinking on what to do. "Screw it, awesome entrance, definitely the right choice." Naruto said to himself and gathers molten lava into his hand similiar to Rock Punch and then punches both doors off its hinges, startling everyone that was inside. Naruto then starts walking slowly inside making sure everybody saw him and wasn't disappointed from the shocked looks and wide eyed faces that saw him because they thought Naruto perished in the Forest of Death. "Surprised to see me?" Naruto said with a smirk.

 **Author's Note: And that's a wrap. I hope I did okay with the fight scene and wanted this chapter to show Naruto testing his power against enemies, but I feel like I made a short. Leave a review and also I'm not going to make Naruto OP or Godlike, he will train and practice on how use Tremor's 2 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tremble Like The Earth**

 **Author's Note: Hello everybody, KrimsonFury2 is here and ready to deliver a new chapter that I know y'all have been waiting for. Sorry for the long wait, went to Momocon Sunday and anyone that lives in Georgia or anywhere, need to go because it was awesome and fun. Anywho let's do this! Also for this chapter, I decided to add Kiri, Kumo, and Taki into the preliminaries to add some more action into the story and OCs from Kiri, Iwa, and Taki.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.**

 **Chapter 4: Preliminaries and Stalagmites Part 1**

"N-Naruto?" The Hokage stuttered seeing Naruto thanking Kami-Sama that his surrogate grandson was alive, but at the same time along with everyone else was wondering what to him. "The one and the original." Naruto said with a fox smile knowing he was shocking people with his new apperance. Now Naruto stood on par to Shino's height going from being the shortest in his class to second tallest, he was toned with muscle, he was still in his orange jumpsuit, but even that look like it was in a paper shredder and too small for him sleeves were ripped off making it sleeveless and the pants didn't look any better, his black shirt had holes and tears basically showing his rock formation chest, and his hair was to his shoulder with his eyes now being a pupiless Burnt Orange instead of being Blue. "What happened to you?" The Hokage asked. "Well I'm not going to go into full detail, but let's just say a snake threw me in a giant hole in the Forest of Death and the next time I see him..." Naruto said and then stomped the ground and a stalagmite rose from the ground, shocking everybody, even Orochimaru, who was disguised as a Sound Jonin. " **I'll rip his head off from his corpse and place it on a stalagmite!"** Naruto shouted as his eyes glowed with pure anger.

Now anybody that knew Naruto knew that he is usually a kind, nice, yet loud individual, but they never seen him in rage or describe any kind of violence and ruthlessness to anybody before. "You saw Orochimaru?!" Anko said surprised. "Yeah I did and I fought until he did something to my chakra, but that got fixed after my "transformation". Naruto said showing by changing to the Crystalline variation.

Naruto then looked at his teammates, who were shocked that he was alive and yet different as they were trying to figure what made him go from his short stature to being the second tallest in their class. "Why did you two leave in that hole?" Naruto asked he narrowed his eyes waiting for an answer. "We thought you died after getting thrown by Orochimaru!" Sakura yelled. "Well you could've check to see if I was alive, by the way, I had to fight and kill my way to get here." Naruto said shocking his teammates and the Hokage as well. "Y-you had to k-kill Naruto-kun? Hinata stuttered shock that her crush not only change, but also had to kill sure it was allowed, but knew Naruto wouldn't do that to anybody. "Yes, I got ambushed by three shinobi from Ame and had to fight them, one I killed, one was unconcious after sending him through trees, and the last I let go." Naruto said with haunted and solemn look on his face. "How are you feeling Naruto-san?" Shino asked. Naruto looked at Shino and responded. "Honestly Shino, not very good, I felt so sick to my stomach that I threw up and that's happened twice today, first in the cave after my "tranformation" and second, seeing the lifeless eyes of the Ame ninja." Naruto looked down at the ground remembering his first kill and his body tensed when he felt someone wrap their arms around his body.

He looked up and looking at someone he hasn't talked to in quite some time, Tenten Higurashi. "It's going to be okay Naruto-kun, it just takes time to deal with it and as long as you didn't enjoy killing, you are still human." Tenten told Naruto. "Thanks Tenten-chan, I needed that, I guess we should stop holding this tournament up." Naruto smiled one of his real smiles, instead of his fake smiles to hide all the pain he had to himself and Tenten blushed a little seeing his smile.

After all the explaining of the rules of the preliminaries, everyone went to the balconies to see who was going to fight first and looked at the board flicker through names and it stopped on Sasuke and a guy that was on Kabuto's team, Yoroi. (AN: Now I said in the last chapter that some of the matches will be canon, has some OC characters, and the matches will be mixed. Reason being is because I'm pretty sure some of y'all want to see some mixups and i want the prelim chapter to have more action than it does in canon, so I'm going to skip some of the canon fights, but there will be some of the canon matches were it'll be some depth to the matches. Okay, back to the action.) After the match between Sakura and Ino, which came to a double KO, the board came to Temari of Sunagakure and Izo of Kirigakure. "I hope your prepare to lose this fight, you don't stand a chance." Izo said with arrogance as Temari looked bored at her opponent. "You don't say." Temari said deadpanned. "Are both opponents ready?" Asked the proctor Hayate Gekko and they nodded. "Fight!" Hayate yelled and jumped back. Izo decided to rush Temari to get up close for a Taijutsu fight and try a kick towards her head, only for Temari to duck under the kick and then jump back, opening her fan. "Wind Style: Winds of Hell Jutsu! (AN: Forgive me, but there's gonna be some jutsus that are made up.) She started swinging her fan, causing massive razor sharp winds to come at Izo at incredible speed with no time to dodge and flew towards the wall and left a body imprint as well as going unconcious once he landed on the ground. "Winner by knockout, Sabaku no Temari!" Hayate shouted.

 **On the Balcony:**

"Damn, that was quick." Kiba said. "Well he got cocky thinking he was going to win only leading to his downfall." Shino said monotone. "Speaking of the fights, is anyone kind of worry going against Naruto?" Chouji said a little tense. "Pfft, what is that dead last going to do, sure his appearance may have changed a lot, but he doesn't have any skills." Kiba said. "Kiba-san I would be careful if I were you." Shino said to his teammate."Why should he be careful?" Fu of Takigakure asked. "Because my bugs felt Naruto-san's aura and it felt calm, yet ruthless at the same time and also during Sasuke-san's, Naruto was more quiet and focused than he has been before." Shino said to everybody that was listening, including their senseis. Everyone looked at Naruto and sure enough, Naruto was indeed quiet and focused on the matches as his face hid any kind of emotion. "Your right Shino." Naruto spoke startling everyone since he hasn't spoke since he arrived to the arena. "Kiba should be careful, otherwise things won't be in his favor." Naruto said. "What you going to do if you face me, you were a dead last loser back in the academy and still a dead last loser right now!" Kiba shouted being very cocky. Naruto changed his variation to Mellatic gold skin and leaked some killer intent towards Kiba and Akamuru felt it and was scared out of his fur and Kiba was sweating bullets. "If I do face you and you sprout more nonsense, I might just tear your tongue out. I'm not taking anybody's shit no more." Naruto said as he ease on his KI, but narrowed his eyes towards Kiba and if someone was to look closer, they could see that Naruto's eyes glowed like molten lava.

 **The Arena:**

"On to the next fight." Hayate said as the board start to flicker through and showed Shino Aburame vs Tenten Higurashi. "Good luck Tenten, let your Flames of Youth explode in this match!" Gai shouted along with Lee. Tenten wanted to bash her head on the rail from the embarassment due to her teammate and sensei, but then felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Naruto smiling at her. "Ten-chan, do your best okay." She nodded her head at him and jumped down to the floor as did Shino. "Are you two ready?" They nodded."Fight!" Hayate shouted. As the match started, Tenten unsealed a sickle and chain and Shino took out a kunai as they engage into a fight as Tenten swung her sickle towards Shino to hit him in the stomach only for him to dissolve into thousands of bugs and appear behind Tenten to sweep her off feet with a kick and then landed, only to roll to the right to avoid Shino's foot. Getting back up, Tenten started feeling drained wondering why. "I see you are feeling drained, after you hit my bug clone with your sickle, one of my bugs was able to get onto your body and start sucking your chakra, give up or else you'll lose due to chakra exhaustion." Shino said in monotone."I won't give up, even with my chakra being drained." Tenten said panting sealing back her sickle and chain and unsealing tonfas. "Let's go!" Tenten shouted and rushed towards Shino with determination and adenaline drivng her on and they both start fighting back and forth with Shino having the advantage due to his bugs, but Tenten wasn't going down without a fight as she brought a kick towards Shino's chest, who leaned back to avoid the kick, only to get hit by the tonfa in the calf and was on his knee, and then get hit in the face by Tenten's foot, but wasn't as powerful as Tenten was getting dizzy and was panting a lot more. 'I guess this it is over.' Tenten thought. "Proctor I forfeit." Tenten said as before her body dropped to the ground, Naruto caught her in time and stared into her brown eyes. "You did good Ten-chan, I knew you would." Naruto said. "Thanks Naruto-kun." Tenten whispered as she closed her eyes and was asleep due to the exhaustion. Soon the medics came and took her to the infirmary. He look towards Shino as he was getting up from the ground and then helped Shino up. "Good match Shino, pretty cool with the bugs by the way." Naruto told Shino, who was shocked because most people would freak out from his bugs, but Naruto thought they were "cool". "...Thanks Naruto-san, that's the first time someone has ever told me that." Shino said with a small smile, that was blocked from his high collar. "No problem bro maybe one of these days we can hang out along with everybody else." Naruto said. "That would be nice." Shino said with his small smile still on his face.

They both head back to the balcony and wait to see who was fighting next and landed on two names: Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba.

 **Author's Note: And that's part 1 of this chapter. Up next will be the rest of the matches of the preliminaries, and like I said, Naruto will not be Godlike his match will be evenly match and also I got surprise for one of the matches so stay tuned and sorry for the long wait. KF2 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tremble Like The Earth**

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody, KrimsonFury2 is back and ready to release part 2 of the prelims and hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all the follows and favs. extremely apprciate it. Y'all rock! Anyways let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Know Naruto or Mortal Kombat**

 **Chapter 5: Preliminaries and Stalagmites Part 2**

As soon as the names were revealed, Kiba felt a sense of dread come to his face and knew he was screwed after what Naruto said to him, but he wasn't going to give up in this fight against Naruto, changes be damned! "Let's go Akamaru! He may have changed some, but we can take him down!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru barked in agreement, but in the pup's mind, he knew they stood little chance.

As Kiba jumped down to the arena floor, Naruto simply just collasped into a pile of rocks, which surprised everybody looking at where he was standing. "He turned into rocks?!" Asuma shouted."Where is he?" Kiba asked from the arena and then from across from him, a pile of rocks starts combining together into a body and then shook all the rocks from itself to reveal Naruto with his Aftershock variation. "I see your surprised by that Kiba, ready for a fight?" Naruto spoke in a calm tone as he got into his stance. 'This is going not to be easy, but Naruto is still the dead-last moron from the academy, he can't know any other moves.' Kiba thought. "Yeah, I'm ready loser and I'll turn you into a pile of dust as soon as I'm done with you." Kiba said too cocky. Kiba's sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, could only shake her head as she knew her student was in for a beating. "Uhh... Kurenai, I don't think Naruto is going to show any kind of mercy towards Kiba after the warning he gave him." Kakashi told her. "Yeah, the gaki looks like he isn't fucking around especially after what he said when arrived here." Anko said and started to respect Naruto some after diplaying his way of wanting to kill Orochimaru. 'I might need to see the gaki after this is over.' She thought. "Kiba, to think you didn't take my warning *sigh* oh well, your loss." Naruto said. As Hayate started the fight, Kiba started his Four Legged Technique and then went on the assault on Naruto, who was dodging all of Kiba's claws with some ease, only to get a few cuts on his arms and his chest.

'He's fast I'll admit that, but I think it's my turn.' Naruto thought. Naruto then jumps into the air and thrusts his hand, making Kiba fall due to the mini vibration and rolling to the right, avoiding a Naruto's foot that created a crater. "I warned you Kiba to not speak nonsense, but you did and now your going to pay the price." Naruto said with a sadistic smirk. Kiba got back up and tossed a pill towards Akamaru and the pup started to turn red and Kiba made a few hand-signs. "Man Beast Clone." and Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba. "Let's do this Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as they started spinning like buzzsaws towards Naruto who had a dodge fast, yet there was two of them and was making it hard for him. Unfornately, Naruto got hit in the chest by the tunneling Kiba taking him into the air and then out of nowhere, Akamaru came and hit Naruto in the back, grinding Naruto from both sides. "NARUTO!" Hinata shouted. As the attack ended, Naruto was fell to the ground with a 'thud', his clothes was in pieces by this point and only leaving his tatter pants. "Naruto get up!" Sakura shouted. "Naruto, please get up." Hinata whispered as she started to cried a little. Shino was quiet, but you could hear a buzzing coming from him indicting how mad and angry he was getting. "Ha! All that talk and he's out for the count, proctor he's don-" Kiba said, but he didn't get to finish as he heard someone punch the ground hard and felt five vibrations and on the last vibration felt like a mini earthquake and Kiba had to avoid it, but Akamaru wasn't lucky enought as a medium sized rock, coming in like a fastball creamed him in the head, knocking him unconcious and turned back to his into his dog form.

"Akamaru! Where you at dead-last so I can finish you?!" Kiba shouted looking for Naruto. Then, he felt a chill down his spine as behind him, rocks start combining together and formed Naruto, who had blood coming from his back, mouth, and chest due to the Tunneling Fang technique (AN: I think that's what it's called, don't quote me though.) and no longer had his jacket or his shirt, basically showing the whole rock formation that has formed on his upper chest, making some of the girls on the balcony blushed a little bit. "Behind you Kiba, EARTHQUAKE! "Naruto shouted and summoned a medium rock under Kiba's feet that rocketed him up in the air as Naruto threw a giant rock with full force, hitting Kiba in the stomach breaking his ribs and then Naruto jumped into the air after the rock that hit Kiba disengrated, grab Kiba's arms and threw him down towards the medium rock with brute force and caused a sickening crunch on Kiba's back after it made impact. Lastly, Naruto came down like a atomic bomb with his feet and landed on Kiba with his feet, causing rock to be destroyed. Hayate went to check on Kiba and he was unconcious. "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate shouted. Naruto had a big smile on his face "I warned you Kiba, don't understimate me." Naruto said and walked back to the balcony where everybody else was.

 **On The Balcony:**

"Wow.. that was extreme." Asuma said wide-eyed. "Great Kami..." Gai said shocked by the sheer brutality from Naruto. "N-Naruto?" The Hokage whispered as he was proud that his surrogate grandson won his match, but was concerned due to that display of violence."That gaki is fucking awesome, that brutality and violence was top notch! Hokage-sama, can I take him as an appentice?" Anko shouted with excitement, making everybody in the room, even Orochimaru sweatdropped and shivered. "Well he did win, but I'm pretty sure Kiba will be in pain for quite some time." Kurenai said. Soon, Naruto made up to the balcony and everybody congratuated him on his victory, while others were wary of him. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said. Naruto turned around and saw Hinata with what looked like ointment. "Is that for me Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Y-yes it's f-for your c-cuts and injuries." Hinata stuttered. "Thank you Hinata-chan, I really needed this especially from that attack." Naruto smiled and Hinata started to blush after seeing him smile and wanted to faint, but kept herself awake. "Naruto your very troublesome you know that?" Shikamaru said. "I like calling it being unpredictable." Naruto said with a laugh. Shikamaru just shook his head and muttered 'troublesome' and walked back to his team. And the matches started going on as Sabaku no Gaara beat Rock Lee, Dosu beat Chouji, Karui of Kumogakure was defeated by Chojuro of Kirigakure after a duel of Kenjutsu and Fu of Takigakure defeated Omoi of Kumogakure.

Next was a match that no one expected, Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata. "N-Neji-niisan.." Hinata stuttered. "You'll do fine Hinata-chan, don't worry I believe in you." Naruto told her and she nodded a little bit and walked down to the arena as did Neji with a smug look on his face, which didn't go unnotice by Naruto, Shino, Gai, and Kurenai. Tenten just came back from the medic and saw who was facing each other and was worried because she knew about the grudge Neji held. "Are both fighters ready?" they nodded "Begin!" Hayate yelled. "I'm only going to warn you once Hinata, forfeit as you were fated to be loser and you cannot changed." Neji spoke "Yes, I-I can change Neji n-niisan." Hinata stuttered. "No, you were fated by birth to be a failure as you knew you wouldn't be in the Chunin Exams if it wasn't for your teammates and you knew you couldn't quit or else you would fail them." Neji said. Up on the balcony, Naruto was getting a little angry and unconciously changed to lava skin variation and gripping the rail hard, causing it squeek. "Your kindness towards everyone made you weak and meek, you should quit being a shinobi." Neji spoke more causing Hinata to look down in shame. Naruto's rage was boiling over as his eyes were changing to glowing Red and was leaking killer intent that eveyone else was looking and noticing his anger as his hands were melting the rail from his lava skin. 'This kid really cares about that girl if he's leaking killer intent like this.' Kurotsuchi of Iwagakure thought noticing the melted rail froma distance. "Neji, shut up, your digging a hole that you can't get out of at all." Tenten said to herself after seeing Naruto's eyes changing from Burnt Orange to Red constantely. 'This killer intent is nothing, but bloodlust and pure malice, is he like us.' Yugito of Kumogakure and Fu thought at the same time. Then the room started to shake like a earthquake from Naruto's fury as he couldn't take it anymore and ripped the melted rail in half. " **SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU ASSHOLE PIECE OF SHIT!"** Naruto shouted with rage and murder in his eyes with everyone looking at him surprised. "How dare you speak to Hinata-chan like this, thinking your better than her. Sure she may be weird sometimes, but I bet she has more courage and determination to change for the better than you ever had in your entire life. Hinata-chan, please kick his ass and ripped him apart!" Naruto shouted. 'N-Naruto-kun thank you for believing in me.' Hinata thought with a small smile and then with determination burning in her eyes and she got in her stance. "Neji, let's fight." Hinata said. 'So she got some backbone from his little speech, it won't changed a thing' Neji thought as they both activated their Byakugan and went at it in nonstop Taijutsu for 40 minutes, but in the end, Neji was too much for Hinata as closed up most of her tenketsu points.

"Give up Hinata, you won't last any longer, it's like I said, fate can't be changed." Neji said. "Your wrong N-Neji niisan, it can be c-changed, but your just afraid to c-change yours." Hinata said panting. In instant anger and his Byakugan flaring, Neji rush towards Hinata with intent to kill her, but most of the Jonins came in to stop him and were able to. "Proctection for the Main Branch, I should have known." Neji spoke. "Neji..." Naruto spoke from behind, who was being held back by Hayate and Anko. "Well I should have known a failure would try to save a failure like her." Neji said arrogantly. Naruto stared into Neji's eyes, he starts to have a feral grin on his face that sent chills down the Jonins spines and made the genins, except Gaara, blood run cold. "If we face each other in the Finals, you better hope that fate is on your side because it won't be saving you from the ass kicking I'm going to cause to you. Count down your days Hyuga shit, because in that stadium, your going to be nothing, but a pile of ashes when lava rains from the sky." Naruto said in a low tone as his eyes glowed like a volcano. Anko and Hayate let Naruto go and he walked to Hinata as she was being carried away from the medics. "You did good Hinata, you have the courage and determination to change for the better." Naruto whispered to her, even though she was uncouncious, a faint smile came to her face.

After that match, Yugito was able to defeat Kanjiro of Kirigakure and then came an annocement from Hayate. "Due to the many people that haven't fought we are going to have a 3 way match and someone is going to fight twice." Naruto's name pop up on the board along with Zaku from Otogakure and someone named Eiji from Iwagakure.

 **That's part 2 of the chapter, sorry for it being so long. I'll do my best on trying to published the chapters more and how did anybody like the X-ray during Naruto vs Kiba. KF2 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tremble Like The Earth**

 **Author's Note: Hello everybody, KrisomsonFury2 is back with a new chapter and now before we start back on the story I would to say thank you again for the follows, favs, and reviews, it's cool to see that the story is being successful so far. I also saw one of the reviews and to answer the question of the pairing it is Naruto/Tenten, maybe Harem (Armor King shrug) and I also agree with one of the reviews, there are too many Naruto/Hinata stories I like the pairing, but it's overused a lot. Just wanted to get that out the way and I'm also glad everybody like the X-ray. Now, on to the action.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.**

 **Chapter 6: Crystalline Crush!**

As the names came up on the board, Naruto, Zaku with a sling for his broken arm, and Eiji came down to the arena as everyone was watching with anticipation. "So we have a handicapped guy with a broken arm and we also have a Konoha treehugger who happens to look like a rock, I'll show you how you truly use Earth jutsus." Eiji said with a scowl. Naruto raised a eyebrow as Zaku eyed twitched from being called handicapped. "*sigh* you sure are cocky and arrogant, we'll see." Naruto said. Zaku kept quiet as he knew he was in major disadvantage and had to analize his opponents. 'This is not good with my broken arm in this sling, all I can do is avoid both of them and let them fight each other and maybe use a Decapitating Air Wave on one of them.' Zaku thought, he may be cocky sometimes, but he wasn't stupid neither. "Are all three you ready?" Hayate asked. They nodded as the tension was rising. "Begin!" Hayate shouted. Naruto changed to Crystalline and summoned a crystal from the ground and threw it towards Eiji, who started going through hand signs. "Earth Style: Encampment Wall Jutsu." Eiji said and a wall came up to block the crystal. Zaku saw his chance to attack as he streched his non-broken arm and shouted "Decapitaing Air Wave!"

Heading towards Naruto, he created a shadow clone and the clone toss him to the side to avoid the attack and Naruto then threw some kunai at Zaku, who jumped to the right, but soon got hit in the face by Eiji who came out of nowhere and then Eiji did hand signs again. "Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu!" Zaku moved from the spike hell, but Zaku soon got his broken arm out of the sling and was going to do another Decapitaing Air Wave at Eiji, but then got uppercutted by Naruto into the air, then Naruto created four clones who then decided to do a air combo on Zaku as he was in the air and then real Naruto gather crystal in both hands and double axe handled Zaku towards the ground, rendering him unconcious as Naruto landed back on the ground.

Eiji then smirked as he saw Zaku was out of the match, but wanted to end him for good and was going hand signs "Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu!" Naruto saw this and was furious and created a clone to switch with his unconcious opponent to take the hit. Everyone on the balcony was shocked and relief that Naruto would do this for someone who was unable to fight, even if said person was from a different village. 'Naruto, you truly do have a heart of gold and the Will of Fire burning in you for doing that for the boy.' The Hokage thought. 'Yosh, a honorable thing you did Naruto-kun! The Flames of Youth are bright than mine own!' Gai thought loudly. Soon, Hayate went to received Zaku and escorted him towards the door so the medics can get him. "Why you took my kill Konoha fuck?!" Eiji yelled. Naruto narrowed his eyes looking at his remaining opponent and knowing this match just got harder and it was going to turn bloody in a second. "You wanted to end his life, even when he was unconcious and was out of the match. Now it's just you and me, I already can tell by the look in your eye that your aiming to kill me." Naruto said and then got into his stance. "Proctor don't interrupt this match because it's now to the death." Naruto said and silenced reign in the arena by this declaration. "Heh, you think you can kill me trash, maybe after I kill you, I might take Bun-Bun girl over there and show what I'm capable of in the bedroom." Eiji said as he pointed to Tenten, who looked disgusted and horrified at the statement.

Naruto then spoke in a voice that wasn't his own and crystals gathered into his hands and forearms. " **You will die painfully."** As Naruto crushed the crystals and was for the fight of his life and after what this guy said about Tenten, he remember Tremor's words in the note about his enemies. _'Make your enemies fear the ground beneath them.'_ Soon they rushed towards each and were fighting as if they wanted to end each other lives. Naruto going for a right hook, but Eiji batted it away and did a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head and was able to make contact. Naruto spat blood and continued to engage in combat and threw a elbow at Eiji's stomach, making the Iwa nin cough and double over, but then received a knee to the face and his head went back, but pulled brought his head and headbutted Naruto and everybody heard a loud crack.

 **On The Balcony:**

Everyone was focus on this fight as every hit that made contact was harder than the last and was by the most brutal fights they have seen by Genin so far. "These two are not letting up." Asuma said. "And it hasn't been any Ninjutsu so far, just flat out Taijutsu and every hit is harder and more devastating than before." Gai said. They wince with every punch, kick, and elbow that was connected. "Please survive Naruto-kun." Tenten said to herself. "By Kami, there tearing each other apart." Yugito said."No shit." Kankuro said.

 **On The Arena:**

"Why don't you die you shit!" Eiji yelled and summoned spears of rock from the ground, but missed Naruto by a millisecond. "You first asshole!" Naruto yelled and focused his hands to the ground and three massive vibrations made Eiji stumple for a minute, which gave Naruto enough time to create a clone and rushed to Eiji. The clone pulled his fist back and did Rock Punch to Eiji, but the shinobi was able lean back from the punch, but didnt notice the real Naruto was behind Eiji to deliever a drop kick to his back and fell to the ground, who soon got back to his feet to avoid a double foot stomp from the clone and created a small crater and soon dispelled the clone with a punch to the face. "I'm getting sick of this bullshit your gonna died by my hand and that bun girl will know a real man!" Eiji yelled with rage and went through hands signs like no tomorrow. "Earth Style: Arrows Of The Earth Jutsu!" and slammed his hands to the ground and arrows made of the Earth came from the ground and started raining down on Naruto and then Naruto covered himself in crystal to protect himself from the arrows and made contact with his body and he drop to his knee and screamed in pain.

"Now to end this lowlife." Eiji smirked and started walking towards Naruto with a kunai in his hand. Naruto got up despite how much pain he was in and was wobbling from the arrows as his head was lowered with blood coming out of his mouth. "Any final words before your pitiful life ends by my hands!" Eiji yelled in a sadistic gleam in his eye. Then Naruto whispered something that no one couldn't hear. "Hahahaha, I can't hear you trash, were you just begging for your life, come on yell what you was gonna say." Eiji laughed. Then Naruto lifted his head with his eyes widened and yelled. **"FEAR THE GROUND BENEATH YOU!"** Naruto stretched his hands forward and brought them back and what happened next shocked everyone, even Gaara. Three stalagmites came from the ground and stabbed Eiji in the waist, chest, and then the head and started twitching from the impact and Naruto then started forming giant hammers in both hands and despite his body being in pain, he walked towards Eiji as he was still dangling and twitching on the stalagmites. "So fragile." Naruto said and smashed Eiji's head with the giant hammers and blood and brain matter flew everywhere (Tremor's Fatality).

Everyone was silent and didn't have any words to say after that deathmatch and the way it ended. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto." said Hayate. Naruto then let the giant hammers crumpled into rocks down to the ground and limped back up to the balcony and leaned on the wall as he slid down to the ground, sitting there and felt someone sit next to him. He looked and saw it was Tenten with worried in her eyes. "You ok Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten. "I'm feeling pain everywhere, bleeding all over, but other than that, pretty well." Naruto said with a tired look in his face. "I would be to if I fought like you just did, but I'm still how wondering about something?" Tenten said. What would that be?" Naruto asked her. "How you ended up with rocks, lava, or whatever for hands and up to your forearms as well as everything else involving your body?" She said. "I tell you everything well when I wake up." Naruto said and layed his head on Tenten's shoulder and was fast asleep. Tenten smiled and put her head on his as well, closing her eyes and was asleep too.

Everyone looked back at the destruction on the arena and saw nothing but craters, rocks, arrows, and blood on the ground and they knew that even though it was the preliminaries, it was by far the bloodiest and most destructive match in Konoha Chunin Exam history.

 **Author's Note: And that's a wrap on the chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted the match to be good, bloody, and violent as possible and then end it with Tenten and Naruto starting a connection with each other. Now about Naruto's personality, he's still kind,nice, and unpredictable, but when he was in The Forest of Death, he decided it was time to take things seriously in his career and not take anyone's shit anymore. In the next chapter, it'll be a wrap up on the prelims and get into the training for the Finals and most likely Naruto meeting Kyuubi. So with that, See You Space Cowboys in the next chapter. KF2 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tremble Like The Earth**

 **Author's Note: KrimsonFury2 is here and ready to bring another chapter into the mix. So far I'm enjoying this a lot, the creative aspect is amazing and fun too. Now time to start and let this begin. Also, I will soon begin another story after I finish this one**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.**

 **Chapter 7: The Council & Kyuubi**

As the preliminaries was ending, Naruto and Tenten were still sleeping until someone shook them awake. "Wake up Naruto, you gotta go down to the arena to draw numbers." A voice said who belonged to his sensei, Kakashi. Rubbing his eyes from his slumber and saw that Tenten was awoke as well, he looks down at the arena and finds the winners. "Ok sensei, thanks for waking me up and wait for me Tenten-chan when the drawing is done." Naruto said. She simply nodded and saw him collaspe into a pile of rocks and appear on the arena floor forming back into his self. "I'm never going to get tired of doing that." Naruto said to himself. Looking around, he see's that Shikamaru, Kankuro, and a girl from Iwa named Kurotsuchi won their matches.

"Congratulations on your victories, now all of you will draw a number as Anko will passed by a box to draw." The Hokage spoke. Everyone draws their number from the box and said their numbers.

"2." Temari said.

"3." Shino said.

"7." Chojuro said.

"4." Naruto said.

"6." Dosu said.

"9." Gaara said.

"8." Fu said.

"10." Yugito said.

"1." Sasuke said.

"5." Neji said.

"12." Kurotsuchi said.

"13." Shikamaru said.

"That means Kankuro will get the first round bye during the finals, now here is the match-ups." Anko said showing the board.

Uzumaki Naruto Neji.

Uchiha Sasuke Shikamaru.

Aburame Shino Yugito.

Kinuta Dosu vs. Chojuro.

Fu no Gaara.

Sabaku no Temari .

"The finals will be a month, so train hard and good luck to everyone in the finals, everyone dismissed." The Hokage said. As everyone left, Naruto was going to leave with Tenten, but the Hokage asked him to stay and soon headed out of The Forest of Death and shushin to the Hokage's office. "What's up Old-Man, you needed something?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto, I wanted to know what happened to you during the Second part of the exam as well as your transformation." The Hokage said. Then Naruto told and explained the Sandaime about what happen in The Forest of Death. The fight with Orochimaru, finding Tremor's scroll and using the syringe, going through the painful transformation, and lastly, the fight against the Ame shinobi. "I'm seriously getting too old for this shit." The Hokage said rubbing his temples with his fingers. "At least I gained something positive out of this Old-Man." Naruto said. 'True, but now I got a big headache.' The Hokage thought.

"Naruto, how do you feel after your last match?" The Hokage asked. "I feel guilty for killing the guy, but at the same time, I knew it was kill or be killed and I wasn't going to let him kill me." Naruto explained. "Well at least you survived, hopefully the council doesn't hear about your match or new look." The Hokage said. It seems Lady Luck wasn't on their side because a ANBU appear and told Hiruzen that the council request him and Naruto, making them both bang their heads on the desk and groaned. "Old-Man before we go, do you have anything I can wear as you can see from my appreance..." Naruto trailed off. The Hokage nodded and gave Naruto a scroll that had some clothes inside and Naruto exited the office to changed. After a couple minutes, Naruto came back wearing a Black short sleeved mesh shirt with a Tan vest, similiar to a Chunin vest showing the rock formation on his chest, Brown pants with a weapon pouch on both legs and Black shinobi sandals. "Well, let's get this over with so I can go home and sleep." Naruto said. "Your not the only one my boy." The Hokage said. Soon they came to the doors to what lead to the council chambers."You ready Old-Man?" Naruto said with a sigh. "What do you think?" The Hokage said with a sigh as well. Soon they walked inside the council chambers and looked around to see that the Shinobi and Civilian Councils were here.

"Is there a reason why I was called for a meeting when I was in the middle of talking to one of my shinobi?" Hiruzen asked. "We heard from someone about the boy's new appearance as well as his two matches." Danzo said. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes as he knew something was up. "Ok, but why I'm here and I know it's not to say good job on my two matches since one I had battle to the death." Naruto said with irritation. "You will show us respect and answer our questions boy!" one of the civilain councilors shouted. Then the room started to shake a little and the shinobi side looked at Naruto and saw that he wasn't going to be pushed around. "Naruto calm down and let them ask their questions." Hiruzen said with pinching the bridge of his nose. The Hokage remembered what Naruto said during the preliminaries and was pretty sure Naruto won't hold his tongue or his anger. "Fine, ask away." Naruto said. "What happen in The Forest of Death as well as your new appearance?" Nara Shikaku asked. So Naruto told what happen in the forest when he fought Orochimaru as well as getting thrown inside the giant hole. "What happen after you was thrown in the hole Naruto-san?" Aburame Shibi asked. "I walked around trying to find my way out and then I discovered a large scroll, buried deep inside the dirt and I decided to dig it out." Naruto said. "What was inside?" Koharu asked. "A note from a man that was named Tremor, his variations and moves, but also a syringe with his blood." Naruto said. "Why was there a syringe with his blood?" Inuzuka Tsume asked."In his note, he said to whoever injects his blood into them, they'll gain the control of the Earth elements just like he did and so I inject myself with the syringe and it changed me as you can see." Naruto answered and changed to Metallic variation to showed them.

Then there was a uproar from the civilian council saying why he didn't give the syringe or scroll to someone else or how he was gaining too much power, which was getting on the Hokage, Naruto, and the shinobi councils nerves. "Enough! What done is done and you already know the results from the two matches he was in." The Hokage shouted with some killer intent. "One more question for you Hiruzen, will the boy be in the CRA since his control over the Earth elements is technically a kekkei genkei?" Homura asked. "The what?" Naruto asked confused. The Clan Restoration Act, it basically states that if your the last of your clan or how a kekkei genkei, you'll have to take more than one wife." The Hokage said. (AN: I hope I got that law right 'Armor King shrug.'). "Oh, well if it happens, I'll choose my wives and only those that love me back." Naruto said. "You don't make the decisions on who will choose your wives." One of the civilian councilors said. "And why is that?" Naruto said with no patience as he changed to Aftershock variation just in case shit hits the fan. Hiruzen saw the changed and signed as he knew what was going to happen next in the next few seconds. "Because we are the council and make the decisions you demon filt-!" The civilian councilor didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto stomped on the ground and pushed his hands down twice and the councilor was frozen in stone and started to shake and exploded on impact with guts and body parts flying everywhere. (One of Tremor's Brutality.) "He broke the law." Naruto said with a shrug. "Everyone dismissed." The Hokage said and asked for the janitor. The shinobi side, Naruto, and The Hokage left to avoid to hear the tirade and shouts from the civilian side .

After the meeting, Naruto decided to meet with Tenten tomorrow as well as go to the hospital to see how Hinata is feeling. Getting to his apartment, he took off his new clothes, took a shower, and got into his night clothes and went to bed. Unknown to Naruto, he was in for a surprise.

 **Naruto's Mindscape:**

Opening his eyes, Naruto looks around and wonders how he ended up in a sewer and then noticed a glow far away in front of him. He followed the glow until it led him to huge bars with a paper that said seal on it. **"So my warden decides to pay his prisoner a visited I touched."** the voice said and appeared a red fox with red slit eyes, sharp teeth, and nine tails behind him. "My guess is your the Kyuubi since I used your power back in Wave Country and I won't lie, your apprence is intimidating and fierce." Naruto said with some surprise. **"At least your not an idiot kit, anyways I've seen what you did when you was in the forest the blood syringe and the way you killed your opponents, very impressive by the way, so I'm offering you a deal since your taking things seriously and the brutality and violence you've shown." The Kyuubi said.** "I'm listening and if I was to accept this deal, what's the catch?" Naruto said. **"I'll offer some of my chakra and as well as enhance your senses in a way and the catch is for you to rip part of the seal so I can see, hear, and taste the outside world and also can you changed this place, its moody and depressing." The Kyuubi said.** Naruto looked around and had to admit, the place was a shithole, so he concentrated and turned the mindscape into a forest that was in a way similiar to the forests in Konoha and then came up to the seal and ripped some of the seal off. **"I'm glad you accepted my offer kit, also I set up a link between us so we can talk instead in of your mind all the time." The Kyuubi said.** After all that was done. Naruto and the Kyuubi chatted for awhile and then Naruto said goodbye to the fox and left his mindscape to start his training for the month to get ready for the exams and he was going to be surprised when a certain someone wants to train him.

 **Author's Note: And that's the chapter wanted to get this chapter out the way and also added some humor to the conversation between Naruto and The Third Hokage. Now I don't know how long I'm going to continue this story, but I want to end it on a high note and move on to the next project. So with that, See You Space Cowboys. KF2 Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tremble Like The Earth**

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody KrimsonFury2 is back with a new chapter. Sorry it has taken so long with a chapter, been busy with work. But I'll do my best with this and making it the best. So with that, on with the story. Also, I got an idea for another story that I'll work on soon so stay tuned.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.**

 **Chapter 8: A Date, A Snake, & A Armadillo?**

As the sun comes out and shine through the window, Naruto got out of his bed and shook off the drowziness he was feeling in his body. He went to the kitchen and sat at the table and remembered everything that happened to him yesterday.

From the fight with Orochimaru, finding the scroll that belong to a man named Tremor, the transformation from the syringe, and finally the preliminaries that was one of the toughest fights he had endured. He looks at his rock looking arms and hands, realizing he truly made a decision that changed him for the better.

'I would need to train just as hard as I have ever before in order to get a better control of the Earth elements and create some new jutsus involving them, I hope I make you proud Tremor.' Naruto thought as he took a sip of water and went to the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror. He finally got a good look at how he looked now as he was taller, his hair grew longer, got more muscle, and of course the rock formation on his chest. "Wow, talk about a improvement." He said to himself. After taking a shower, which proved kind of difficult due to his changed state, Naruto got dressed in his new clothes and got out of his apartment and headed to the hospital to visit Hinata to see if she was feeling better.

Arriving at the hospital, he went to Hinata's room and saw that she was laying down sleeping. He walked to her side and sat next to her. "I promise you Hinata, Neji won't make you suffer anymore and I'm going to teach him that fate and destiny is nothing but bullshit." Naruto told a sleeping Hinata. He squeeze her hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Get well Hinata and get strong too, I know you can, and you've never been weak in my eyes." Naruto said with a smiled and changed to his Crystalline variation and made a flower for her out of the element and sat it on her table and left the room.

Walking around the hospital some more, he noticed something around the corner of his eye and decided to see what was going on. Naruto looked through the door window and saw something that made his blood boil and he changed to Aftershock variation and opened the door slowly the door. He saw Kabuto from the Exams was inside the room with Naruto's previous opponent, Zaku and Kin, who both were laying in bed resting from the fights and Kabuto had syringe with a unknown substance and was going to use it on both of them while they were resting.

"You two failed in your mission and loss in your matches, now it is time for one final service to Orochimaru-sama. Both of you will make fine sacrifices for his plans." Kabuto said. Naruto was shocked at what was going on and heard this information from Kabuto, who turned out to be a spy for Orochimaru. 'So that's why he left during the preliminaries, well time to deal with this traitor and get answers from him too.' Naruto thought and soon raised his hands and rocks came from the ground and held onto Kabuto's feet.

"What the hell!?" Kabuto yelled and looked down to see that his feet were stuck in the ground by rocks. Zaku and Kin woke up wondering what was happening and saw Naruto near the door with his hands up, but also saw Kabuto with a syringe in his hand and realization soon came to them. "What the fuck is going on!?" Zaku shouted. "This scumbag was going to use both of you as sacrificial pawns for the snake's plans and I just so happen to hear everything and now it's time for him to answer some questions." Naruto said with a feral smirk.

Naruto grabbed a nearby table and chair as Kabuto was still stuck to the ground and sat down. "Zaku and Kin, grab his hands and set them on the table." Naruto asked and so after a struggle with the traitor, they finally were able to do the task and then Naruto raised one hand and rocks came around Kabuto's wrist, trapping him onto the table.

"Now Kabuto- _chan_ , your going answer my questions. If you answer them all without trouble, I'll let you go and be on your way, but if not, let's just say me and a "friend" of mine are going to show you the true meaning of pain." Naruto said with a calmness that scared Zaku and Kin to an extent, but Kabuto didn't seem fazed by the threat. "What are you going to do Naruto-kun, you three don't scare me and when Orochimaru-sama hears about this, you three will be dead in a instant." Kabuto said with confidence. Naruto simply shook his head as he knew Kabuto was going to be a hard nut to crack, not one for interrogation nor torture, Naruto decided to get some help.

 _'Kyuubi, how would you like to do some interrogation and torture?' Naruto asked in his mind._ **"Sure thing, I don't mind making this little shit scream kit, just make a clone and I'll do the rest." Kyuubi replied.** After some silence, Zaku and Kin was wondering what was going on as Naruto went silent and Kabuto just smirk thinking Naruto wasn't going to do anything.

Boy was he wrong on many accounts.

Naruto made one clone and then red chakra went inside the clone and the clone open his eyes and Zaku, Kin, and Kabuto were wide eyed seeing crimson slitted eyes staring at them, Kabuto especially.

 **"Hello, my name is Kyuubi no Kitsune and I'm your interrogator for today." Kyuubi smiled darkly showing his canines.**

To say Kabuto was scared was truly a understatement, he was literally sweating bullets and was trying to get out of the restraints, but he was held tight. Zaku and Kin was shaking and scared to the core to see the Nine-Tailed Fox was actually alive and was now in clone form.

"Well Kyuubi, I gotta take these two to the Old Man and explain what I heard from Kabuto and you can have fun with your 'toy'. Oh yeah! One more thing." Naruto said and whispered something into the clones ear and clone had a vicious smile on his face. **"I'm liking you more and more each day kit, I'll make sure to deliver the message to that snake." Kyuubi said as he looked at Kabuto.** Before Naruto, Kin, and Zaku left the room, Kabuto shouted them to wait. "Y-your leaving w-with him!? Orochimaru-sama won't let you live to see tomorrow!" Kabuto shouted. "Well to answer your first question. Yeah, I'm not good at interrogation or torture, so he has free reign to do whatever he wants to you and by the way, when I said I would let you go when you give all the information about your master's plan, I lied. Whoops! Must've slipped my mind." Naruto said innocently and left the room with the Sound Nin.

Kabuto stared at the door as if Naruto was the judge that handed him his death sentence and now he was staring at his executioner. **"Time for some fun!" Kyuubi said and laughed darkly as he began the interrogation and torture. Kabuto's screams and Kyuubi's sadistic laugh could be heard throughout Kohona and made everyone shudder around the village.**

After taking the two Sound Nin to the Hokage and explaining what they knew, The Hokage decided to let Zaku and Kin seek asylum in Konoha and will also let Dosu know about what has happen when they see him and it didn't take long to find the bandaged teen at a nearby training field and they told him everything that occur in the hospital. Dosu was shocked and angry at the betrayal, but after hearing what was happeing to Kabuto at the hospital and the screams and laughter of Kyuubi that seem to make him shudder, his anger receded and had a smirk on his face. They walked towards Naruto's apartment where they'll be staying since Naruto is the owner of the complex and has rooms available.

After getting the three settled in, he left and went to the weapons shop to see Tenten. Thinking back to the moment they were sitting next to each other back in preliminaries, Naruto started to have feelings for her childhood friend. She was beautiful, trained seriously, and the weapons she carried with her was also a nice touch as well.

Pushing the door and getting inside, he saw her behind the counter reading a magazine with a bored look on her face. "Bored eh Tenten-chan?" Naruto said in amused tone. Tenten looked up and smiled seeing Naruto, especially in better clothes with the mesh shirt showing his rock formation chest making her blush a little. "You could say that, what you up to Naruto?" Tenten asked. "Just wanted to see if you like to go out and maybe have some lunch together, my treat." Naruto said. Tenten smiled and nodded, leaving a note for her dad saying she going on break.

They walked around the village and they notice the citizens staring at them, particularly Naruto due to his new look and they go to a place that sold dango. "So Naruto, you never did tell me what happen to your whole body during the 2nd part." Tenten said. "Well my team found out they were facing Orochimaru in the Forest Of Death, so after I beat his summon, I rushed back to my team and ended up fighting Orochimaru, but he got the best of me and did something to my chakra and threw me in a giant hole." Naruto explained and got the attention of Anko Mitarashi as she was listening to the conversation and notice that Naruto got a little angry when his arms changed to Lava skin variation.

"I soon wake up in the hole and was wondering where my team was and called for them, but didn't get a answer from them. I guess they left to fend off the snake, but it didn't make me a any better down that hole. So walking around trying to a find a way out I notice a large Tan scroll and it was old in the ground. I decided to dig it out and found it belong to a man named Tremor." Naruto started to lighten up and changed to Gold skin variation. Naruto gave Tenten the note that belong to Tremor and she read through was it and was shocked at what it said.

"After reading the note and as you can see from my current apperence, Tremor spoke about a syringe with his blood and what it did if you inject it into yourself. So I did that and by far it was very painful experience. I felt my bones break down and regrew, I felt my chest, forearms, and hands changed, and puke so much I thought I was going to die. After it was over, I look at myself and knew I got stronger, taller, and my chakra was back to normal from whatever Orochimaru did to me and after taking the scroll with me, I found a way out of the hole and headed to the tower and that's about it since you know the rest when I'd arrived to the arena." Naruto finished and Anko was shocked at what happen to Naruto and knew she found a student to teach especially with his display of violence and brutality in the preliminaries and wanted the snake dead was also a bonus.

"Hey gaki!" Anko shouted and Naruto turned around and saw Anko with a smirk on her face. "Your the 2nd proctor from the exams." Tenten said. "Yep, I was just hearing about the gaki's adventure in the Forest and also facing against my scumbag of a former sensei, so Naruto how would you like for me to train you for the finals against that Hyuga punk." Anko said. "Well I have a feeling that Kakashi-sensei will more than likely train Sasuke, which is no surprise to me, I accept and we can start tomorrow at Training Ground 7." Naruto said with a smile and Anko returned the smiled and before she left, Naruto shouted. "I also found out that Kabuto was a spy for that snake, but don't worry, he's all taken care of and they'll be a special surprise for the asshole snake in the middle of the village tomorrow." Naruto finished a sadistic smirk and made Anko and Tenten wide eyed. 'I have a feeling I should recommend this kid for I&T if he makes Chunin.' Anko thought and was looking forward to what happen to the spy. "What did you do Kabuto?" Tenten asked. "You'll see." Naruto said in a sing song voice.

After getting done with their food, the pair walked back to the shop and talked a little bit more and before she went inside the shop, Tenten gave Naruto a kiss on the lips, which made his eyes bigger than dinner plates and made him blush too. "The taste of ramen, lava, and crystals, exotic in a way, see you later Naruto- _kun."_ Tenten said with a smile and a sway in her walk. Naruto just stood there for a few minutes in a daze and finally had a true smile on his face. "Yeah, later Tenten- _chan._ " Naruto said and decided to head home and decided to look further into the scroll to see was there anything else that he miss.

Arriving to his apartment, Naruto went to the table and look through and soon found another note from Tremor.

 _"Before I left the Black Dragon, I was on a mission delivering some weapons to some ninjas that didn't look familiar and one of them offer me something called a "summoning scroll" I didn't think much about it and never open it, so whoever finds it within this scroll can have it."_

 _-Tremor. Former Member of The Black Dragon Clan._

"Tremor was quite the interesting person in a way during his time." Naruto said. Looking through the large, Naruto found the seal and after putting some chakra, pop out the summoning scroll and had the name "Armadillo" and showed were to sign it and what were the handsigns.

Naruto sign his name in blood and did the handsigns and did the summoning jutsu. As the smoke cleared appeared a medium size armadillo with spikes on its armor, a scar going down its right eye, and green shirt that said 'Roadkill' on it. "So your our new summoner I'm guessing, name's Kanjiro." Kanjiro said. "Nice to meet you Kanjiro-sama, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied. "No need for the formal crap kid, you seem cool to me, since we haven't had a summoner in a long time, there's no need for a test to prove yourself worthy. I'll tell the Boss and everybody else about you. later kid." Kanjiro said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"My day just keeps getting better and better." Naruto said happily. **"Hey kit, I got the information from my "plaything" and also got that surprise for the snake tomorrow." Kyuubi spoke.** _'Thanks Kyuubi, your the best." Naruto thought._ **"No problem kit, I'm going to take a nap later." Kyuubi said as he yawn.**

The next day in the middle of the village, there was a huge crowd and they were in shock at what was display. It was Kabuto. Well what was left of him. His head was there on top of a stalagmite and had words carved on the stalagmite and it said. **"Orochimaru, your head is next!" - Love Naruto.** Anko saw the message and had to laugh and was happy with her decision.

 **Author's Note: Wow! what a chapter. It took a while and finally got done. Again, sorry for making everybody wait. Wanted to make it long as possible. With that, I'll see y'all on the flip side. KF2 out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tremble Like The Earth**

 **Author's Note: Hey Everybody! I'm back with another chapter and this will be awesome. The chapter will show Naruto's training month. Now I will say this, through out the training period, Naruto will in a way get a sadistic streak from being around Anko and it'll show during the fights. Also, I'm going to show some more Naru/Ten in the chapter. Anywho let's rock!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Mortal Kombat or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 9: So Fragile Part 1**

 **(Training Ground 7):**

Sitting on the ground leaning on a tree while Naruto and his clones trained on his current skills and thinking up new jutsus, Anko was looking over Tremor's scroll and the moves he had during his lifetime. "Gaki, your friend here sure had a lot of techniques in his arensal that we can use and we can think up of devastating and brutal ideas against the Hyuga pansy." Anko said with a smirk thinking of all the possible violence that can be cause in the finals.

Naruto and his clones stopped for a moment and look at Anko with a matching smirk. "Well let's write some ideas down and get started, I want Neji to beg for mercy when I'm through with him and humilate him in front of everybody." Naruto changing to Aftershock and punch the ground and jagged rocks rosed out of the ground. "Naruto... I'm starting to like your style showing no mercy to your opponent until they're nothing but a bloodsmear on the wall." Anko said with a smile.

"First things first, we're going to work on your taijutsu before we move on into the ninjutsu, I saw your match against that Iwa genin during the prelims and I can tell your style needs to be tuned." Anko explained. Naruto nodded and knew that needed work the most when fighting a Hyuga. "So looking through the scroll, Tremor had a style that involve strong flowing hits and high kicks as well, so we are going to mix his style with my Snake Style in order to counter the Hyuga's Jyuken." Anko said.

Naruto nodded and sat down with Anko to discuss ideas and stradegies. "How about I use my lava skin to summon a pillar of lava from the ground to the sky and it would rain lava on my opponent?" Naruto suggested. Anko thought it over and tap a finger on her chin. "Not bad, we'll work on that when we get through with the taijutsu." Anko said.

For the next few hours, Anko would show Naruto the basics in the Snake style, which involved feints and quick strikes to mix them together and they eventually dubbed the new style "Earth Snake Fist". They both practiced the style and sparred with each other to determined the flaws in the new style. After a couple hours of more training, they called it quits and scheduled the next training day at a secluded training ground. Naruto started to walk around the village minding his own business, dealing with the usual glares and whispers, but he didn't care about their opinions or acknowledgement since they always got something negative to say about him. He realize back in the Forest of Death that he should only get the acknowledgent from people that care about him and not from people that don't, sometimes he wonders if he still wants to be Hokage with the way people treated him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone and notice it was Fu of Takigakure. "Sorry for bumping into you Fu, I was just thinking about things." Naruto said. "It's fine , I was thinking about my opponent, and what I'm going to do against him." Fu explained. Naruto wasn't surprised being called by ' ' as he knew she was a demon container too when Kyuubi informed him about it the other day.

"I know what you mean, did you see the look in his eyes?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded as they started walking. "I haven't seen such bloodlust in my life and I've dealt with my village's hatred." Fu said and Naruto agreed. Sure he has to deal with the glares and whispers on a daily basis, but Gaara seem as if someone looked at him wrong, he would kill the person instantly.

"You just need to be careful Fu, you may have number 7, but that doesn't mean he'll care in the slighest to eliminate you." Naruto warned.

She thanked him for the advice and they talked some more until they arrived at the hotel she was staying at for the exams. "Well this is my place, thanks for the advice Naruto." Fu said and gave Naruto a hug and he smiled. "No problem, just know that your not alone in this world Fu. I'm your friend and I'll always be there for you no matter what." Naruto spoke and Fu had tears in her eyes as she never had anyone speak such kindness to her in her life, not even in her village in Taki. "Thank you Naruto-kun, thank you so much for the kind words." Fu said in happiness and hugged Naruto tighter. Naruto changed to his Crystalline variation and made a small shuriken out of the mineral and use a string he had in his pocket to make a necklace and gave it to Fu, who was overjoyed.

After that, she went up to her hotel with new found energy and joy that she never experienced. Unknown to her, the Nanabi saw the whole thing and had a smile on his face. _'That boy truly has a way to bring the best out of someone and he brought happiness and joy to Fu. Father, I believe this is the one you spoke of to us so long ago.' The Nanabi thought in wisdom._

Naruto felt good doing that as he continued to walk and head home to his apartment. He went inside and decided to take a shower to get rid fo the sweat and grime from today's training. After getting out and changing into a grey shirt and black shorts, he sat on his couch and was watching some television and the show was about a wandering samurai that had a bloody past during Feudal times. He continued to watch the show until he got tired and went to bed.

 **(Three Weeks Later):**

Naruto was panting on the ground from practicing his new jutsus he created. He called them **"Lava Release: Hell On Earth Jutsu, Crystal Release: Crystal Graveyard Jutsu, and Gold Release: Avalance Meteor Shower Jutsu"** and also practice some Earth jutsus that Anko taught him.

He had came up with the Lava Jutsu as Anko came up with the Crystal Jutsu and both of them decided with the Gold Style and tested them at a secluded Training Ground 1 a.k.a. "The Dead Ground". The legend goes that the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, would practice his World Impure Resurrection Jutsu at the training ground and soon after he died in the Second Shinobi War, the training ground had started to grow a eerie feel and there was still many coffins from the Nidaime's reign that no one dare to touch them or move them.

When Anko told Naruto they were going to Training Ground 1, he knew it was perfect as no body went there and it was secluded from all prying eyes of the village. He had perfected most of Tremor's techniques and was pleased with himself of the levels he reached since using the syringe in The Forest Of Death. He managed to create more pulses to the ground while using "Ground Pulse", he can summon rocks from the ground and make it land on his enemy and did the same whenever in his lava skin, and even he tested a grapple he saw in Tremor's on the training dummy by using his earth powers by hitting parts of the body; the face, the leg, and finally using brute force by pushing the body.

He got off the ground and left to head to the hot springs to relax and rest his body. Entering the water, he began to think of Tenten and it brought a smile to his face after the date he took her a week ago.

 **(Flashback One Week Ago):**

Naruto was going to Tenten's weapon shop after training with Anko and decide to see if Tenten wanted to go on a date with him, though he was somewhat nervous hoping she wasn't too busy. Entering her shop, he sees her and couldn't help how beautiful she looked. 'I should've asked her out a long time ago, but my head was in the clouds for too long to notice her.' Naruto thought. Seeing the customer, Tenten smiled seeing it was Naruto and wouldn't lie, she found the blond very attractive ever since he arrived during the Preliminaries and her affection grew more for him after his fight with the Iwa Genin for defending her.

"Hey Ten-chan, how's it going?" Naruto asked with a smile. She replied. "I'm fine Naruto-kun, can I help you with anything?" Tenten asked. "Well... I was wondering if you wasn't busy, would you like to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked while scratching his cheek with a blush. Tenten as shocked, but wanted to squeal at how cute Naruto looked when he asked.

She nodded and told Naruto that she will be available after work around 6. Naruto was happy about the date and told Tenten that he'll make see her around and ran out the shop with a shit-eating grin.

She simply shook her head at the boy's antics when he left and blushed a little seeing his million-watt smile.'I wonder what I'm going to wear?' Tenten thought.

Naruto arrived at his apartment and look through his closet as well as making a mental note to burn all the orange jumpsuits he owned and get some better clothes in the future. After searching for about 20 minutes, he found something fairly decent in a black short sleeve shirt and some khaki pants with some regular shoes that hasn't been worn in quite some time and was glad his arms were able to get through the sleeves.

Naruto looked at the time and saw it was 5:45 and decided to head to her shop before it became 6. Before locking up his door, he went to the apartments of the former Sound Trio to let them know that he was leaving and the three notice how dressed he was.

"Where you off to Blondie?" Zaku asked. Naruto's right eye twitched at the nickname, but responded. "If you must know, I'm going on a date." The three was surprised by that and Kin asked. "Who you going with Naruto-sama?" Naruto was taken back by the 'sama', but let it slide. "Tenten, the girl that had the two buns in her hair." Naruto replied. "Well have a good night and make sure to be safe and protected." Zaku said with perverted smirk until Dosu slapped him upside his head.

"Gee thanks Zaku." Naruto said with a deadpanned face as he left for his date. It was 5:55 by the time Naruto got to Tenten's weapon shop and when he opened the door she was already ready and to him, she was stunning.

Tenten had a light green dress with her hair down and some black high heels with light make-up. Naruto was speechless and stood there staring until Tenten grabbed his crystal hands and pecked him on the cheek, which knocked him out of his trance. "You look absolutely beautiful Tenten-chan." Naruto said and Tenten blushed at the compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself Naruto-kun." Tenten replied and Naruto decided to make a necklace for his date, this time changing to his gold skin and making a small kunai and putting the string through the hole and tying the necklace around her neck.

She was mesmerized by the craft of the little kunai. "It's amazing, thank you Naruto-kun." Tenten said with a smile and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto smiled and held his arm out. "Anything for you, Tenten-chan, shall we get going?" Naruto said. Tenten nodded and they headed off to their date.

 **(Flashback Ends):**

It brought a smile to his face seeing Tenten enjoy herself when they went to a sushi restaurant that just had a grand opening and didn't know about Naruto or his tenant. They mainly talked about their goals and about each other, even started to slow dance when the restaurant played some music. They also discuss about the Chunin Exam Finals, Naruto's training, and what he has been working on. Tenten mainly told Naruto to be careful when facing Neji in Taijutsu, which Naruto wasn't too worried about and told her he'll be fine.

The night was truly amazing for both people and Naruto walked Tenten home, enjoying the night by themselves. When they got to the door, Naruto made a golden rose and presented to her and kissed her on the lips. Tenten was amazed and soon started making out with Naruto at the door until Tenten's mom opened the door and clear her throat in amusement watching her adopted daughter making out with Naruto.

Naruto shook his head remembering how embrass both him and Tenten was that they decided to say bye with blushes on their faces.

"Well time to get back to training. Neji won't know what hit him once the Finals start and he won't have "fate" on his side to help him from the thrashing that's going to rain on his head. Won't everyone be in for a surprise at what a "dead-last can do." Naruto said to himself.

 **Author's Note: That's chapter 9 and part 1 in the books. Next chapter, Naruto meets the self-proclaimed "super pervert" Jiraiya and learns a few things from the Toad Sage and the Third Round gets started. I'm doing my best in making these chapters longer and taking my time with them. With that I'll see everyone later and look out for Chapter 2 for We Are Many. KF2 out.**


End file.
